narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eri Uchiha
Eri Uchiha (''うちはえり, Uchiha Eri) 'is an OC character from The Tale '''Of Uchiha Eri'.She is a Jonin level kunoichi from Konohagakure's famed 'Uchiha clan ''' Background Eri was born to the younger sister of Minato Namikaze and the grandson of Madara Uchiha on July 5th.Eri was to be the clan's next head,due to her prodigenious abilities,the elders of the clan made the clan's other two prodigies,Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui her mentors.She also had a close bond with her bestfriend Miyoko Senju.After her death,which led to Eri obtaining the Mangekyo sharingan,she swore to be responsible for everyone else. After the clan massacre she left Konoha for a while for training with her mother. Personality Eri in the pre-Naruto timeline was vain about her abilites,after being introduced to Team Yukiko her personality changed a bit.She also harbored feelings for Itachi although it is still unclear whether he reciprocated them or not.On her first meeting with Naruto she seemed to be eager to meet her only brother. After her training with Jiraiya she seemed to have donned a happy-go-lucky personality.Although whenever her deceased best friend Miyoko came into the topic she turned bitter.In most of Naruto,Eri had a cheerful personality but after Sasuke's defection she became a little conceited. In Shipudden,Eri had become rather serious still retaining a bit of her orignal persona.Even so unlike most Uchihas she wasn't stoic,prideful or ignorant.Eri rarely shows her emotions in public but her reaction to Itachi's death was very much similar to that of Obito Uchiha's to the death Rin. Another notable trait is her ability to make friends with almost anyone.Eri seems to have a bad temper,much similar to her mother.She also an extreme level of adoration towards the 4th Hokage and it was stated that she is a 'Yondaime Hokage fangirl'.She seemed to take the fourth great shinobi war as a 'big joke' and a the cause to be extremly 'pathetic'.Even so when Obito had offered her a good deal she rejected it not because she was against Tsuki No Me but the fact that people would unnecessarily be sacrificed. Kabuto stated that Eri's two big weaknesses were Itachi and Naruto and on their mention her attitude becomes gravely serious.Eri is over protective when it comes to Naruto but still encourages his decisions whenever necessary.She also is enthusiastic when in comes to measuring his growth and power. Appearance In pre-Naruto timeline,Eri had shoulder length hair with center-parted bangs which framed her face.She wore the clan's high collar grey shirt with shorts and ninja sandals,she also wore a black forehead protector. During her training she wore a long scarlet shirt piece and shorts and light brown boots.Her hair had grown slightly longer and she temporarily stopped wearing her forehead protector. In Naruto timeline she wore a black one piece above which she wore a lilac two-piece and a red jacket with the Uchiha clan symbol behind,she also wore dark brown boots and black gloves.Her hair grew a little below her shoulders and she grew fairly tall. In Naruto Shippuden Eri went through a growth sprout and her hair grew much longer.She wore a dark maroon one piece with an ANBU-like flack jacket and metallic arm pads with a red haori with black flames over it. Eri also briefly wore the Konoha flack jacket over her normal attire during the chunin exam arc. Abilities Eri was deemed as a rare prodigy who had inherited her clan and ancestors' abilities.She can use fire,lightning,water,earth and blaze releases. Kekkei Genkai Sharingan Eri had awakened her Sharingan at the age of 5,it fully matured at the age of seven.She showed average skills in dojutsu until Shipudden where in she had trained with Kakashi to master it.Eri said that compared to Itachi her skills in sharingan were trash since she didnt use it quite as often Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Eri awakened her mangekyo sharingan at the age of seven,after the death of her father his eyes were implanted into her,with this she could use Amaterasu and Susano'o by the age of 17.Even so prolonged use lead to chakra depletion and passing out. Blaze Release With her mangekyo sharingan,Eri learned how to manipulate Amaterasu flames.Even though not as skilled as Sasuke,Eri's shows more control and manipulation than Itachi. Nature Transformation Eri could use three basic natures and one kekkai genkei,she could use Fire and Lightning natures the best.Eri's skill in lightning release even surprised Kakashi who had taught her two of his most powerful techniques Chidori and Lightning cutter.Even though not using it as often Eri has shown great proficiency in fire style which is the signature of the Uchiha clan. Chakra Eri was born with a particularly strong chakra,this was further increased by being the Jinchuuriki of Igneel the fire dragon who held portions of the Juubi's chakra.Eri's chakra was usually a slight blue-green colour but when influenced by Igneel it turns purple in color. Igneel Igneel was The Sage Of Six Paths's dragon,the Sage gave him a portion of the Juubi's chakra thus giving him bijuu like ability.She could summon igneel and hence use bijuu dama and it increased her chakra level and healing ability. Taijutsu Like her mother,Eri showed high hand-to-hand skills.She could use sage mode to increase her physical strength.Her strong point however is kenjutsu much similar to that of her father and great-grandmother. Speed As the Yellow Flash's neice,Eri learned the Flying Thunder God technique making here one of the only shinobi to surpass A.Even so she admitted that she hadn't reached Minato's level as yet,the Sharingan's predictive abilities further helped her reflexes Other skills Apart from being good in almost all attributes of a shinobi Eri also is a good sensory type.She also is extreamly charismatic and makes allies quick. Status Eri is a highly capable shinobi and her skills have been commended even by the Shodai Hokage Hashirama Senju. Part I: Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Eri was first introduced between the Land of Waves and Chunin Exam Arc,she quickly became friends with the membres of Team 7.She was one of the examiners in the chunin exam arc. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Epilogue Through an old medical ninjutsu, Eri's developing fetuses were frozen by Obito right before the fourth shinobi world war on her request. Anxious that she would never have the chance to be a mother, 4 years after the shinobi world war, Eri requested Tsunade to return the fetuses to their normal state. Nine months later, Eri gave birth to twins, whom she named Minato and Miyoko. Minato and Miyoko are 3 years older to their cousin Sarada. Eri takes over Konoha's Police Force and raises her two children alongside . She is on close terms with both Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha's families along with the rest of Konoha 11. Road To Ninja Like everyone else Eri's personality in Road To Ninja universe was in contrast to reality,she seemed quite girly unlike her tomboy self and was very polite.She also seemingly was Itachi's fiancee and helped him in the Sakura rescue mission.Tobi called her troublesome as always.She wore a red sleeveless tpo, dark blue gloves and shorts with a long lilac haori with the Uchiha clan symbol.She wore her forehead protecter like a hairband and red boots. Relationships Itachi Uchiha-Eri being bought up close to Itachi had always a close bond with him which later made her to fancy him,to certain extents Itachi returned this toolater in the series. After the clan massacre their interaction stopped,this was later revived in Part II where in Akatsuki came into action. Sasuke Uchiha-Eri always considered Sasuke as a younger brother,they used to be closest of friends but after Sasuke's defection their relation turned bitter.Even so Eri still truly wished the best for Sasuke and hoped someday he'll return to what he used to be. Shisui Uchiha-Both of them were like siblings,Shisui was also Eri's mentor who trained her to be the next head of the Uchiha clan Naruto Uzumaki-Even though having a small meeting in Pre-Naruto,Eri and Naruto officially met in Part I as Eri was put as a temporary member.They immediatly hit off as Eri tried her best to cure her cousin's loneliness ruly considered her as a sister,this was until Naruto discovered his father who was Eri's uncle,this strengthened their relation even more. Minako Namikaze-Eri was called a bratty child by her mother but in actuality Minako saw Eri to be just like her. Kakashi Hatake-Eri and Kakashi first met during Eri's chunnin exams in Pre-naruto where in he mentored her and taught her the chidori after observing her affiliation for Lightning.Eri always considered Kakashi as her teacher and her guide and in all aspects respected and looked upto him. Obito Uchiha-Eri had first met Obito during the clan massacre where Obito found Eri to remind him of Rin,this obsession later turned cards on Eri as Obito offered her a truce into the akatsuki and a good condition in his Mugen Tsukiyomi.Even though initially showing sympathy and concern for Obito,durin the 4th Shinobi World War she ditched her feelings and was ready to kill him to save Naruto and Kakashi.An accidental time travel jutsu had once caused Eri to end up with team Minato for several months,even so she was sucessful in dulling her own memories Obito's remained intact causing him to take furhter intrest in her abilities Jiraiya-As Eri's former mentor he knew her strenghts and weakness quite well,and so does Eri know his.Even though scolding him for his antics often she shows high level of respect and concern for Jiraiya. Quotes (To Team 7)-I'm Uchiha Eri,nice to meet ya! (To Naruto)-I have not been able to protect you for quite some time,so now,let me fulfill my dutities of being your elder sister (To Itachi)-Its alright niisan,whatever you do,whatever your decisions are,I'd always love you................ (To the Daimyo)-Can't you understand the situation jiji?!We are not having a dance performance here! (To Obito)-You are right,this world is trash,but that doesn't mean I'll join you or your stupid plan! Trivia * Eri means blessed prize,she was named by her uncle the 4th Hokage. * Eri's favourite foods were Inarizushi and Ramen,her least favourite were raw vegetables * Her hobby was training,reading and singing * She wanted to fight the fourth Hokage and Uchiha Itachi * Her favourite words were Never Give Up * Eri is in a tie for the highest stats with Jiraiya and Itachi * Eri is the only surviving Uchiha who is not a missing-nin Reference Category:DRAFT